onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dellinger
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | age = 16 | jva = Kōki Miyata}} Dellinger is a combatant and an officer of the Donquixote Pirates' Diamante Army. Appearance Dellinger has shaggy light hair (blonde in the anime) that is longer in the back. He wears light colored hoop earrings (pink in the anime) on his ears, and a white baseball cap with horns coming out of it on his head. The mark on the center of his hat is shaped like a dark Fighting Fish (colored blue in the anime). He wears a long sleeved shirt with a giraffe-like design on it. He has an effeminate appearance, wearing shorts and stilettos. As a newborn baby, without even a year Dellinger had an even smaller version of his horned hat with tiny horns and a small fish drawn on it. He was wearing normal baby clothes. At six years old, he wore a backpack and the giraffe-like patterns were only on the lower half of his shirt. The mark on his hat was shaped like an ordinary dark fish (blue in the anime). Gallery Personality Dellinger has a flamboyant and flashy attitude that matches his eccentric fashion sense. He seems confident in his abilities, as well as a bit arrogant, as he tells Bellamy that he is going to kill him right after demeaning him. He also is a bit too carefree, as he apparently has a habit of blabbing things he knows to others, such as secret information like Doflamingo's order for him to dispose of Bellamy. In battle, he is rather sadistic and bloodthirsty, such as when he was fighting against Suleiman. In the anime he is heard speaking with a double voice, using a pitched and effeminate tone when talking casually, and a deep and masculine tone when fighting or threatening rivals. He was also shown to be easily annoyed when someone else hinders him from killing his intended target. He was very angry at Bartolomeo for protecting Bellamy and swore retribution for his actions. Stating that this was his "family's business", he also shows strong bonding to his own crew, which he considers his family. Abilities and Powers Dellinger has been in Doflamingo's crew for the entire 16 years of his life, starting from his infancy, an impressive feat considering that, according to Diamante, of the 100 people that tried to join the crew, only the strongest remained. At a mere two years old, he was strong enough to lift cannonballs and load them. At six years old, he assisted in the takeover of Dressrosa being the youngest member of the crew. As one of the officers of the Donquixote Pirates led by a Shichibukai, Dellinger is no doubt a powerful fighter. In fact, he is one of the well known participants of the Corrida Colosseum, where the fighters' calibers are rather high. It is said that when the four officers enter the tournament, they have a 100% chance of victory. Physical Abilities He is quite confident in his own abilities and even outright told Bellamy, a pirate with a bounty of 195,000,000 who is older than him, that he was going to kill him. Doflamingo has some faith in him since he assigned him the task of killing Bellamy. This faith was proven to be valid, since he defeated Bellamy (albeit while wounded) with relative ease, though he could not get past Bartolomeo's barriers. He is also unusually swift as he can move fast enough to create temporary duplicates to surprise unsuspecting foes. He is apparently extremely proficient in using kick-based attacks, seen as he was able to easily knock out Blue Gilly, a powerful combatant, with a single kick, while leaving no time for the latter to react. * : Dellinger rushes towards to his enemy and kicking him with force while wearing high heeled shoes. It is powerful enough to hurt even super-weighted humans. It was first used accidentally on Machvise. * : Dellinger charges at his enemy and unleashes a hard kick to the neck, potentially strong enough to cut an opponent's head off given its name. It was first used against Blue Gilly and was powerful enough to take him out in one blow. Weapons The horn-shaped hat Dellinger wears serves as a weapon, used to impale opponents by headbutting through the chest while his body is straight as a spear. History Past Dellinger was a member of the Donquixote Pirates since he was a baby. The crew was once based in the North Blue at a port town called Spider Miles. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, he was seen sitting on Jora's lap drinking milk out of a bottle while the crew was dining together. When Doflamingo slammed his hand on the table in frustration when Jora wrongly stated that Law's sickness was contagious, Dellinger threw his hands up and started crying. After Law became an official member of the crew, Dellinger went along with them as they spread their influence while traveling to the Grand Line. He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Monet opened the gates to the royal palace, he and the other high-ranking members of the Donquixote Pirates invaded the palace. Dressrosa Arc He was first seen introduced in the Corrida Colosseum as a representative for the Donquixote Pirates in the tournament for the Mera Mera no Mi. Later, as Bellamy was preparing to assassinate Luffy in order to be accepted as an officer of the Donquixote Pirates, Dellinger approached him and asked him if he was finished with the assassination. In response to this, Bellamy asked Dellinger what he wanted. Dellinger then revealed he was there under Doflamingo's orders to kill Bellamy, saying that Doflamingo had no confidence in him and considered him an eyesore. Bellamy responded by angrily questioning Dellinger's previous statement. Dellinger severely wounded Bellamy but before he could kill him, Bartolomeo interfered and protected Bellamy with his barrier. Meanwhile, Dellinger received instructions from Diamante via Den Den Mushi to guard the SMILE factory alongside Lao G. Dellinger was furious at Bartolomeo's interference and, as he angrily walked away, he swore that both Bartolomeo and Bellamy will not leave Dressrosa alive. Dellinger was later seen at the toy house, standing next to Machvise and Senor Pink over a beaten Franky. When Sugar lost consciousness and her powers became undone, Dellinger panicked as all the toys throughout Dressrosa returned to their original forms. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "bird cage" and put a price on the heads of twelve people (including Franky), Dellinger, Senor Pink, and Machvise noticed that Franky disappeared from the Toy House. They were surprised that the Marines were not taking any action against the Donquixote Pirates even after the truth about Doflamingo was exposed. They then see Luffy, Zoro, and Law dropped down from the sky and landed right in front of them. The three officers wasted no time engaging Law and the two Straw Hats in combat. While attacking Luffy, Dellinger was kicked by Zoro. This caused him to accidentally kicked Machvise instead. The battle was interrupted by the arrival of Issho and Pica, who appeared as a massive stone giant. He was later seen on the second level of the new King's Plateau guarding the palace alongside Machvise, Baby 5, Lao G, and Gladius. While Luffy and his allies were easily fighting their way through Doflamingo's troops, Dellinger began to wonder why Issho and his Marine platoon were not intervening. Baby 5 looked through her binoculars and informed him that the Marines were hindered by Sabo. As the battle unfolds, Dellinger commented that not a single one of Luffy's allies has been defeated on the first level. After the Colosseum fighters reached the second level, Dellinger confronted Suleiman and knocked him down by headbutting him with his horned hat, piercing The Beheader's chest. When the Colosseum fighters banded together to create an opening for Luffy and Cavendish, Dellinger attacked Dagama, but Dagama managed to grab ahold of him. After Blue Gilly stopped some of the Donquixote Pirates' troops from attacking Luffy and Cavendish, Dellinger charged at him and kicked him in the face. Afterwards, Dellinger came face to face with Ideo. Major Battles * Dellinger vs. Bellamy. * Dellinger vs. Bartolomeo. * Dellinger, Senor Pink and Machvise vs. Franky (unseen). * Dellinger, Senor Pink, and Machvise vs. Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar D. Water Law, and Roronoa Zoro. * Donquixote Pirates vs. Corrida Colosseum gladiators. ** Dellinger vs. Suleiman. ** Dellinger vs. Dagama. ** Dellinger vs. Blue Gilly. ** Dellinger vs. Ideo Trivia * His name is a pun on derringer, a type of pistol. This also explains the naming behind his technique. * He is the youngest known person who ever joined a pirate crew, having been a part of the Donquixote Pirates since less than a year old. References Site Navigation ru:Деллинджер fr:Dellinger it:Dellinger Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators